guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sylvari
Heritage? Servants of Melandru?-Lost Reaverbot 16:33, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, I noticed they looked similar to the mural. Daltin Wentsworth 14:50, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Trivia Silva is Latin for "forest". Think that should go in the article? --65.185.196.228 01:26, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Image Since it came from PC Gamer, are we allowed to use it? Seems like we could get in legal trouble.--Nog64Talk 21:41, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :The current version's from gamesradar.com, although I'm still not sure if it's okay or not. Is anyone familiar with American fair use laws? -- Gordon Ecker 22:03, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Elf Anybody else thought elf, after reading the description for sylari? I mean, nature+magic? That's a dead give-a-way :: My first instinct was elf; but in fact "Plant-derived" "very innocent in nature" is a textbook description of a Dyrad, a form of nature spirit found in dungeon and dragons. -- 00:56, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::I disagree. many diferent games and book classify elves differently. they may be similar to one version of elves, but that leaves many different types of elves that it differs from. for example, house elves in harry potter and the elves in lord of the rings are very different. besides, this is only prerelease info, once more is known about the sylvari we can make more educated guess. Judging by the possibility of the name being derived from Sylva (forest), the image's resemblance of and elf and the combination of magic and nature, I would assume they were some kind of wood elf, or nymph.--64.230.116.148 18:58, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::That last post was me, I forgot to log in. --Devils Apprentice 19:02, 27 August 2007 (CDT) hmm, I got this from the GW:EN manuscript: The battle between the Great Dwarf and the Great Destroyer is fated to play out once again. the tome of Rubicon does not foretell the entirety of the outcome, nor predict a victor. it only mentions that the dwarves will be ''forever transformed by this final battle.'' so, maybe the dwarf become sylvari? :Unlikely, if it does happen you can have a free forgotten seal ;) Lord of all tyria 13:47, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :well, we will see xD :I was thinking just the same... At the end of GW:EN all dwarfs transform into sylvari.. or sumthing.. tho i still like dwarfs more than green ppl kemal 23:32, 31 August 2007 (CST) ::Not to spoil the ending for you guys but I don't owe anyone that forgotten seal. Lord of all tyria 09:12, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::Only thing is after completing main storylin still no idea who they are.. or which is the first born ::::Easy. The Protoss of course! XD 69.235.234.208 05:25, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Yeah nice try... but 'Toss have basically a 200% supply penalty while these things look like little plant people and they probably feed off Sunlight too. Oh, and did ya see the part where it said they all have the same dreams when they sleep? Yeah that right there is Hive-Mind. I don't care how cute they are, These are obviously the Zerg! --'ilr' ::::::Responding to comments a year old is cool. (T/ ) 04:20, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Best way to win the arguement, at least. — Powersurge360 06:25, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::My bad, I wasn't aware those of us late to the party were considered n00bz for casually discussing old topics in an on-going history archive. Thank you Simon_Cowltropy, I'll be sure to treat this like a chat proggy from now on and only comment if it's within 15 seconds of when the last comment was made. --'ilr' ::::::::Hey dude, a comment up to a few months old is cool, but a year is just crazy. No need to get all pissed about it. (T/ ) 22:22, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I always thought the transformation thingie was the whole, look, we're not mortal thing. But then... Ogden Stonehealer: "Only after disaster may we be reborn." I don't know why, but this makes me think that maybe there is something to the whole Dwarf --> Sylvari idea. -->Suicidal Tendencie 19:20, 3 February 2009 (UTC) LotR? Also 'Sylvari' sounds strikingly similar to 'Silvan', which is used to commonly refer to a race of woodland elves in Lord of the Rings. 'Sylvan' is another word that comes from the Latin 'Silva'. (noted 19:40, 28 November 2007 by Dharion in Sylvari) :I know this post is old, but i agree, it is very similar. The sylvari (so far at least) remind me both of the wood elves (legolas) and the elves of Lothlorien.--Bastthegatekeeper 14:16, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::The poster himself said Silvan was also derived from the Latin word silva. Doubtable reference >.> --- -- (s)talkpage 16:00, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::Could it be that people living in forests tend to be similar by the processes of adaptation and natural selection?! 16:30, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, if they're tall and thin they can hide better behind trees. --◄mendel► 18:47, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Sylvari Did someone noticed the "growing" bushes in the cinematics after completing "A Time for Heroes" ? The voice mentioned something about changing environment and opportunities for new creatures --81.206.253.73 22:27, 25 December 2007 (UTC) That explains what the bush was, I was puzzled by what that meant when i first saw it.Icy Hot Ben 19:31, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Not in Gwen? So did Anet decide to drop them for GWEN because I remember them saying they would make a appearance in Gwen but I haven't seen them anywhere. Antiarchangel 21:26, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Read the above section...--69.145.194.67 21:28, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::They weren't featured in GW:EN because they will be a new young race in GW2. Booty. Icy Hot Ben 13:38, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::: Would like to note that even if one was seen in gwen it would still be a young race when GW2 come out only being 200 years old, but compared to how long humans have been around in GW there almost like children.Kharn 14:11, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Maybe the'll show up in some update later on. Was a bit disappointed though that they didnt show up in the storyline. Just some little clue in the ending cinematic. They are young yes, well.. well see if they come allong in some kind of update.. Otherwise we'll just have to wait. I like dwarves better anyway. Eddard of Ascalon 20:25, 18 September 2007. (GMT) Image I realize that the image to the right is the Sylvari, but I don't understand what's with the left one? :It's a huuuge crocodile. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 08:44, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::Wouldn't the small object infront of the "crocodile" be the Sylvari, showing their fighting skill and bravery? Nilator 10:06, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::Or maybe its something that a Sylvari can summon or something. Icy Hot Ben 14:32, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :::Or, as seems far more likely, that picture on the left has absolutely nothing to do with the Sylvari. That looks far more like a human or Norn confronting a typical monster. I think it should be cropped from the image. Arshay Duskbrow 14:35, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I was just looking at the picture for the first time, and I was thinking; couldn't the left picture be one of the Ancient Dragons? --72.93.68.209 15:03, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Quite possibly. In any case, the one on th left needs to be removed, because it has NOTHING to do with Sylvari --Gimmethegepgun 16:07, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I was wondering why no one have gotten off their asses and done it sooner. But I've edited the image to remove the random picture to the left, so now all it shows is the Sylvari. RTSFirebat 07:56, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Arbor Bay? Now, I haven't beaten the game yet on any of my characters (too busy grinding armors), but would the large "miraculous" plant around Ventari in Arbor Bay happen to be the same one seen in reference to the birth of the Sylvari in the end credits? The way they talk on and on about that area and the plant growing (not to mention the millions of lighting effects they have over it) practically screams that the area is significant. --image:Goteki-45.jpg [[user:Goteki-45|'Goteki-45']] 06:00, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :Well, no, according to this article, the Sylvari came from the tree at Ventari's Refuge --Gimmethegepgun 21:26, 25 September 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, that confirms that my guess about Arbor Bay was correct. The tree planted by Ronan and watched by Ventari is the one in Arbor Bay (where both Ronan and Ventari stand and tell you part of the same story mentioned in the article). Now I just need to get my copy of the magazine in the mail. --image:Goteki-45.jpg [[user:Goteki-45|'Goteki-45']] 09:01, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Some Digging... http://www.rdinn.com/view_article.php?articleid=268 interesting? Probably totaly irellavent. RT | Talk 06:06, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Pretty good! but if i read correctly they refer to the sylvari as a location, or group of locations rather than a type of creature. still pretty cool though, gj finding it --121.208.172.69 06:43, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :OMG someone accualy looked at my comment. RT | Talk 07:03, 4 December 2007 (UTC) As the webmaster of the site referenced here, I can tell you that the Sylvari in the article are the elves of the Audalis campaign setting for dungeons and dragons. wierd little thing in the picture of the plant at the end of GWEN, to the left is a little... thing. to me it looks like some kinda mini ventari. maybe im just deluded. i dunno Singular = Sylvarus? This would make sense with Latin... In some words in Latin, the plural nominative (subject) and the genitive singular (possessive) are marked with an -i ending... The singular nominative (subject) is -us in these cases. Anybody else taking Latin? --70.56.93.68 03:50, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :You may very well be right; however, it remains to be seen whether the designers just wanted the name to sound "old-world" without actually following the conventions of Latin. 04:55, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::After thinking about it for a bit, Sylvari might be correct for both the plural and the singular, since they are connected by a hive-mind, so individuals may not actually be considered individuals, and while talking to one you may actually be talking to a group of them, so there could be no singular Sylvari at one time. Maybe. Arcdash 00:46, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Silva?? The Silva (Szilva) in the hungarian language means "plam" or "damson" I mean the fruite. 13:12, 20 May 2008 (UTC) anyone else think they are as cute as buttons in the trailer? Funkopotomis 01:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Male sylvari spotted! In the races trailer thingy. When the screen goes from left to right over a group of sylvari, one of those at the back at the right is clearly male (he had a beard, I think)-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:24, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, I noticed that some of them looked male. [[User:Nwash|'Nwash''']] 21:06, December 10, 2009 (UTC)